Discussion importante
by Ilunae
Summary: Spoiler chapitre 213. Katsuki avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'alter de son ami d'enfance.


Bonjour,

Le dernier chapitre m'a inspirée pour une fic. ^^

* * *

Il avait dû attendre la soirée pour parler avec Deku mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Si tout le monde avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé son match, les autres élèves ne savaient toujours rien au sujet de One for all. Pour eux, Deku avait juste perdu le contrôle de son alter et, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Katsuki qui était dans la confidence. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'alter de son ami d'enfance. Deku avait décidé de lui-même de tout lui déballer. Il devait donc en assumer les conséquences. Le nerd allait lui dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son match et, lui expliquer ce qu'était ce machin noir.

Il avait dû attendre d'être débarrassé de Kaminari et Kirishima pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre du nerd. Une fois devant la porte, il cogna dessus pour faire connaître sa présence.

"Kacchan !" s'exclama Deku après avoir ouvert, il avait l'air réellement surpris de le voir. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Prendre le thé !" répondit Katsuki en repoussant son camarade pour entrer dans la pièce. "A ton avis, idiot ?"

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la chambre de son camarade. Des figurines et posters d'All Might partout. On aurait dit qu'un cyclone était passé dans la pièce mais, cela restait bien une vraie chambre de nerd.

"Euh... Je ne vois pas du tout !" répondit Deku en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Katsuki se retourna et s'avança vers son camarade pour le coincer devant la porte.

"Joue pas au idiot, Deku !" dit-il en posant une main contre le mur. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton match ce matin ?"

"Oh ! Ça ! Rien de bien important !"

Il se foutait de sa gueule, là. Ce n'était rien d'important alors qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son alter devant tout le monde.

"Comme ça ?" demanda Katsuki en faisant un signe derrière lui pour indiquer le bazar dans la chambre.

"Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout ranger !"

"Écoute, Deku ! Je peux camper ici si tu veux ! Je me fous pas mal de l'état de ta piaule ! Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai rien vu pendant ton match ? Tu sais que les profs étaient prêts à intervenir ? Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu parlais avec l'autre grande gueule ?"

Deku soupira avant de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé pendant son match. La grande gueule ayant copié l'alter de Shinsou avait tout fait pour le provoquer dans l'espoir de le faire répondre. C'était quand Deku s'était mis en rogne que le machin noir était apparu.

Katsuki ne savait pas ce que l'autre lui avait dit pour le mettre en colère. Son ami d'enfance n'avait pas pris la peine de lui expliquer. Il avait dû insulter sa bande de potes. C'était tout Deku de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur lui.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? J'ai vu que pouvais contrôler ce machin noir !"

"Après je me suis fais contrôler par Shinsou-kun et j'ai perdu connaissance ! C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré ce type !"

"Un type ?"

Son ami lui expliqua donc que l'homme qu'il avait vu était en fait un ancien utilisateur de One for all. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas seul et que son alter devenait de plus en plus puissant. Le machin noir se trouvait être l'alter de l'homme en question.

"T'as donc gagné un nouvel alter, c'est ça ?"

Il en avait de la chance Deku. Lui qui n'avait pas d'alter. Il avait juste eu besoin de la grande gueule pour le foutre en colère pour se retrouver avec deux alters. En plus de cela, il avait pu parler avec un autre utilisateur de One for all qui lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là.

"On peut dire ça !" répondit Deku en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Deku ? Tu me caches encore quelque chose ?"

"En fait avant que je me réveille, il m'a aussi dit que j'avais six autres alters à découvrir !"

Encore six autres à découvrir ? Ce qui voulait dire que Deku allait se retrouvait avec pas moins de huit alters. C'était super ça. Bientôt, on allait pouvoir l'appeler 'Deku : le couteau-suisse'.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
